1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices in general, and more particularly to semiconductor devices having anti-reflective coatings and hard masks to aid in photolithography steps, such as those used to form in a dual damascene interconnect structure and gate electrodes.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The semiconductor industry's continuing drive toward integrated circuits with ever decreasing geometries, coupled with its pervasive use of highly reflective materials, such as polysilicon, aluminum, and metal suicides, has lead to increased photolithographic patterning problems. Unwanted reflections from these underlying reflective materials during the photoresist patterning process often cause the resulting photoresist patterns to be distorted.
Anti-reflective coatings (ARCs) have been developed to minimize the adverse impact due to reflectance from these reflective materials. In many instances, these ARCs are conductive materials which are deposited as a blanket layer on top of metal and simultaneously patterned with the metal to form interconnects. A problem with these ARCs is that many of these materials cannot be used in applications such as dual damascene, wherein the metal layer is not patterned. In a dual damascene application, openings are formed in the interlayer dielectric, and the metal is blanket deposited in those openings and subsequently polished back to form a planar inlaid plug. In such application, the metal layer is never etched and therefore, any conductive ARC on top of the inlaid metal would cause the metal plugs to be electrically short circuited together through the conductive ARC.
Some dielectric ARCs are also known, such as conventional silicon rich silicon nitride or aluminum nitride, but a disadvantage with these conventional ARCs is that they are most suitable for deep ultraviolet (DUV) radiation, whereas a vast majority of photolithography steps occur at higher wave lengths such as I-line or G-line where these ARCs are not optimal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved semiconductor manufacturing operation which utilizes an anti-reflective coating that is applicable to the more prevalent I-line or G-line lithographies and which can be used in applications, such as dual damascene, which require ARCs that are nonconductive and potentially used as a damascene etch stop layer.
The importance of overcoming the various deficiencies noted above is evidenced by the extensive technological development directed to the subject, as documented by the relevant patent and technical literature. The closest and apparently more relevant technical developments in the patent literature can be gleaned by considering U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,659(Roman) shows a Si-Rich SiN layer as an ARC layer for DUV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,515(Tsai et al.) shows a Si-Rich Silicon oxynitride barrier layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,689 (Bergami) shows a Si-rich Silicon oxynitride layer for a dielectric filled trench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,470(Bass et al. ) shows a Si rich Silicon oxynitride layer for a charge trapping layer in an EEPROM.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,626(Jain) shows a dual damascene process.